User talk:Scarecroe
Magic Slates I know the illustration style on this magic slate, but I can't put my finger on who it is. I think it's a woman illustrator. It's gonna drive me nuts until I figure it out -- do you recognize it? -- Danny (talk) 12:15, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :It looks like the work of Tom Cooke. -- MuppetDude 16:18, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it looks like Tom Cooke to me, too. —Scott (talk) 17:05, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you! Yes, that's it. -- Danny (talk) 17:54, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Record Data Hey, Scott! I noticed that you deleted a couple of places where some Sesame Street albums said, "Released in (year)". Can we talk about this? I didn't write those, but I just left them there so the pages wouldn't be totally blank aside from the info box. And I realize they're redundant, since that info is already in the box. But then as I was thinking about it, I was reading the early LP's that have a lot more text in them, and they usually begin, "Released in (year), this album...." So I guess what I'm saying is that I know it's redundant, but to me it reads nicely when the article starts out like that. Or do you have another way the article could start? I'm asking this now before we have to rewrite a bunch of articles that already start out that way. Let me know what you think. Thanks. -- Ken (talk) 01:38, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Jim Henson's Memorial This was more or less started by accident, when Warwick saw a red link, but I just did a major expansion and correction, most notably addressing the fact that there were two seperate memorials, not one. Nearly everything I could find of note and verify is there (there's some details of who spoke at the Chris Barry article, but without specifics or quotes, wasn't sure whether to bother). But if you've got anything else, now there's a place to put it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:52, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh, nice. I'll have to get to that next week. I'll have my daughter over the weekend and we're going to watch Don't Eat the Pictures, so that's one page I'm going to tackle next. —Scott (talk) 16:01, 23 March 2007 (UTC) "New page" mess Did it work? -- Danny (talk) 20:22, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't know yet. The entire db cache is going to have to flush out and that can take 12 hours. I've got an email in to John in case he has a way to speed that up. —Scott (talk) 20:25, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. I just tested it out just in case. These people and their "upgrades". -- Danny (talk) 21:35, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Robin Hood Hey Scott -- if you have a sec, take a look at the Episode 323: Lynn Redgrave songs in the Henson database (ep #71). It seems that many more parts of the show than just "I Still Love You" and "Hey Down" (formerly called "Merry Dum Dum" and technically listed as "Hey Down Opening/Closing") actually contained "songs" by Derek Scott et al. I can't decide whether they deserve their own pages, or a single page for the whole set of pieces, or if we should discuss the music of the episode on the episode page itself since all of it was written for the show. -- Wendy (talk) 19:28, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Interesting! I hadn't gotten to that one yet, and didn't realize it was all original music. Let me take a look at the episode itself and see if I can figure out what to do with it all. :By the way, I hadn't gotten to the Lesley Ann Warren info yet either, and I can't tell you how much it tickles me that we have more information about that ballet number. —Scott (talk) 19:57, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Louise's Sesame Street Work Scott, further to our discussion on TP, I've had a bit of an edit of the Sesame Street pages, dotting bits of my query around et al. But I've got stuck with one song and one skit that I'm not quite sure how to work a reference in to them. The skit is Al's Alphabet Repair, and the song is Something Always Comes Between Us. Any ideas? Emma 22:13, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :What are your sources for the information? I might be able to help you work them into a new page. —Scott (talk) 22:27, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :: There both ones I've seen, when they were being reshown around the summer of 1998. Although I don't have any definite sources for who did them; on Alphabet Repair I'm pretty sure I recognise Louise's puppetry. While on 'Something Always Comes Between Us' I've just got a feeling that soundwise it sounds like a Jerry and Louise duet. Not to worry, I expect it'll get sorted sometime or other. Emma 22:31, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::Those aren't very reliable sources, unfortunately. What you might do is start a list of leads like this on your user page. It might strike a chord for someone who can provide more details. —Scott (talk) 22:36, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Image Requests Been working on the cameos (Henson and non), probably need to get back to my *actual* school work. But just a reminder, when you have time. Images wanted from Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Hospital for Judy Graubart (X-ray technician), Hattie Winston (Nurse Flowers), Ellis E. Williams (Orderly Jim, more than 70 movie and TV credits, from Eddie Murphy Raw to Elephant), from Don't Eat the Pictures for Fritz Weaver (A scroll bearer, if memory serves) and relevant pics for Paul Dooley and James Mason. And looking at my old uploads, I think Image:Heromuller.jpg and Image:Billbarretta-murderinthefirst.jpg might benefit from some tweaking (when aspect ratio was still giving my trouble). Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:32, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the reminder! I'll try to get to those today. —Scott (talk) 19:35, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'd appreciate it! And going over his IMDb entry, I realized Weaver (who I've been a fan of from his Twilight Zone work, and his narration for History Channel and so on) guested on both Wonder Woman and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, which I thought might mildly interest you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:40, 21 March 2007 (UTC) User page pictures Yay, those pictures bring back happy memories. Sometimes I miss Shaggy Scott. -- Danny (talk) 11:43, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Can you believe how long ago that was? —Scott (talk) 16:38, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, yeah, I can. We've had a lot of living since then, both you and me. -- Danny (talk) 20:24, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives Bold text